After the Inferno
by Hermione Vader
Summary: Heroes/Supernatural crossover. Only one person has Claude's cell phone number and that man died four months ago. So what is Dean Winchester doing on the doorstep of the apartment where Claude is squatting? Claude Rains/Dean Winchester.


**After the Inferno**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Supernatural_ and/or _Heroes_, their respective canons would probably be stranger than they already are.

**A/N:** This takes place sometime after "Lazarus Rising," the Season 4 premiere of _Supernatural_, and most likely post-Season-3 for _Heroes_, since that takes place in Spring 2007.

Claude Rains had no idea why he had a cell phone. As an invisible man, no one had his number, not even the very few people he had interacted with in the last several years. And yet he had one. Alright, one person had his number, but that man had died four months earlier. But he picked it up anyway.

"Claude," the voice gasped. No, it wasn't--it couldn't be…

"Who the hell is this? How did you get this number?" Claude hissed.

"Claude, it's me, Dean--" Claude hung up.

A few minutes later, it rang again. He picked it up.

"Claude, I--"

"Who are you and what the fuck are you tryin' to pull?"

"Claude, you gotta believe me--" he hung up again.

Claude didn't even answer the phone the next several times it rang. He should have gotten rid of it. But he didn't. And he had no idea why. Maybe he was clinging some little strand of…never mind. Time to move on.

That night, in the upscale apartment where he was squatting (the owners were vacationing in Jamaica for a month), Claude heard a knock on the door. Claude opened it, not knowing what to expect. The shock nearly knocked him over.

"Claude," said the voice he never thought he'd never hear again, coming from a beautiful mouth he thought he'd never see again.

"Dean," Claude gasped, the name almost catching in his throat.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Then Claude delivered a right hook to Dean's left eye.

"You are dead, boy! Dead! Stop 'auntin' me and leave me alone!"

"Well, obviously, I'm not dead anymore!" Dean stormed into the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh yeah?" Claude grabbed him by the edges of his jackets and slammed him against the wall. "And 'ow am I s'posed to know that? I saw your body all ripped and tattered in that house with your little brother cryin' over it! You're probably a demon or a shapeshifter or another one of those creatures you face. You could be someone else--your pretty face might be an illusion! How am I supposed to know your real?!"

Dean just looked at him for a few moments. Then he presses his lips against Claude's hungrily, with more need and desire than usual--but it _had_ been four months. Then he pull his head back.

"Is that real enough for ya?" he asked, giving Claude one of his trademark mischievous grins.

Claude stared at him for a moment. Then he kissed Dean back with just as much fervor.

After that, it was all a bit hazy. Claude couldn't remember exact details, but he remembered how it felt. As they clumsily shed their clothes and fumbled to caress each other as they tried to reach the bed (they missed and ended up on the floor), it felt like waking up after a long, dreamless sleep (and Claude didn't care how cliché that sounded).

He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed Dean until that moment. It was gorgeous, feeling Dean's tongue roam all over his body, Dean's lips and teeth nipping at his skin, and best of all, Dean's hand on his cock. Though Dean claimed he preferred women, he was still an expert in the bedroom, and he never failed to disappoint.

And as Claude felt Dean inside him, thrusting his hips until he finally climaxed, Claude felt something he hadn't felt in long time: it was something akin to happiness. And as they fell asleep next to each other on the floor of someone else's apartment, though they knew that the Company was still out there, and that the demon war was just beginning, the invisible man and his hunter were content.

"Does your little brother know?" Claude asked as he lazily ran his hand through Dean's hair.

"That I'm alive or that I'm with a man?" Dean replied as he swatted Claude's hand away.

"Either."

"Yes to the first and no to the second. So anyway…what did you do while I was…you know?"

"I wandered. Picked pockets and stalked unsuspecting civilians, as usual. And I started watching reruns of _Angel_."

Dean looked confounded. "Seriously?"

"Well, Angel and Spike were the closest thing I thought I'd ever get to you again."

"Okay, one, that show seriously misrepresents vampires. Two, I'm not Angel or Spike."

"Nah, you're so much better." Claude kissed him slowly.

Dean broke the kiss quickly, still curious. "So, if I have an orgasm, will I turn into a freaky monster with fangs?"

"Dunno. Let's find out."


End file.
